Animal
by FayVerte
Summary: Il aurait pu. Ils auraient pu. Au final, tout ce qui restait de cette nuit était une nouvelle blessure sur le torse de Shizuo qui ne s'effaçait pas. Yaoi - non-consensual


Titre : Animal

Auteur : FayVerte

Rating : T pour violence implicite et explicite.

Genre : Première fois

Discalmer : Je ne suis qu'une petite fanfiqueuse qui passe dans le coin. L'œuvre originale, le manga, l'anime ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas un tout petit peu. Je ne fais qu'user et abuser de ce magnifique support.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, il s'agit d'un rapport non consensuel (pas d'accord entre les deux parties). Je prierai donc les jeunes lecteurs, les personnes particulièrement influençables et tutti quanti de ne pas lire ce texte. Après, rien de vous empêche de vous estimer assez mature pour poursuivre la lecture. C'est ça la magie d'internet.

Note de début d'auteur : Tyu, tu m'as fait découvrir cette série. Tu m'en as montré beaucoup d'autres. Tu m'as aidé de différentes façons. Et nous avons parlé dans tous les sens. Alors, j'imagine que c'est un cadeau de remerciement.

**Animal**

Il aurait pu s'agir d'une poursuite comme les autres. Et, au détour d'une ruelle, un baiser aurait été échangé. La surprise et la colère auraient laissé place à un désir bestial et incontrôlable, balayant tout le reste.

Ils auraient pu au cours d'un affrontement se retrouver l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles hiératiques se mêlant, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, ils se seraient laissés emporter par une envie puissante.

Et n'en auraient plus jamais reparlé.

* * *

Shizuo dégagea ses mèches blondes de son visage. La sueur les fit coller à son crâne. Il se sentait poisseux et épuisé. Il gagna le plus proche mur en aveugle et se laissa glisser contre lui. Sa tête cogna contre les briques et il retint un gémissement douloureux. Son corps était assez résistant pour qu'il donne un coup de tête dans du béton sans répandre sa cervelle sur le sol. Mais quand il sortait d'un affrontement contre la sale vermine qui empestait d'Ikebukuro, il terminait toujours épuisé, la peau déchirée de partout contrairement à ses os qui résistaient maintenant aux plus rudes attaques que l'autre homme lui envoyait quand il ne se faufilait pas dans la foule pour lui échapper.

Il sortit une cigarette de l'intérieur de sa veste qui tenait sur ses épaules à un fil. L'uniforme offert par son frère. Il tuerait Izaya la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

La première bouffée lui fit un bien fou, comme celle qu'il prenait après avoir couché avec une des filles qui lui sautaient dessus. Il se sentait complètement détaché. Shizuo se massa l'arête du nez et sortit ses lunettes de sa poche. Il jura intérieurement en ouvrant finalement les yeux sur un verre brisé. Il allait l'étriper, lui ouvrir le ventre avec son putain de couteau et répandre ses entrailles sur le sol. Il les écraserait comme il écrasait toujours son mégot. Habituellement, son uniforme était épargné. L'affrontement avait dû être sanglant pour que Izaya juge utile de le mettre dans cet état. Il jeta le bout de sa cigarette contre le mur lui faisant face et en sortit une nouvelle. Il jura en voyant que son briquet ne fonctionnait plus et le jeta à son tour sur le mur.

Et entendit un grognement.

Shizuo se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, il gardait son regard fixé droit devant lui. Sur un mur dégueulasse, tagué, des cartons et des journaux couvrant le sol. Et des traces de sang. Comme si un combat s'était déroulé ici. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il était bon pour retourner voir Shinra. Son esprit déraillait, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui importait. Il avait entendu un gémissement venant d'à côté. Juste à côté. Là où il se trouvait avant de se relever. Il savait qu'il devait tourner la tête et affronter ce qu'il y avait, quoique ce soit. Mais le reste de son corps lui criait de se lever et partir. Sans se retourner. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il allait dépasser une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir, qu'il était encore temps pour tout oublier. Son souffle se répercutait sur les murs des immeubles l'entourant. Les entourant, compléta-t-il en pensée. Il n'était pas seul. Au fond de lui, il gardait encore l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'une blague de la vermine qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard des années plus tôt, le jour de sa rentrée. Le pire des cas qu'il puisse envisager était qu'il découvre quelqu'un agonisant. A trois pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une migraine pointant brusquement. Il s'en serait cogné la tête contre les murs s'il n'y avait pas eu le risque que l'autre l'entende et lui parle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver dans cette ruelle. Seul son corps se souvenait, l'emprunte marquée au fer rouge dans sa chair. Et il lui hurlait de partir.

Shizuo tourna la tête.

Et vomit.

* * *

« IZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Le cri se répercuta dans toute la rue. Ils étaient assez loin du restaurant de Simon pour que ce dernier n'empêche pas leur affrontement. Il avait bavardé plus tôt avec Selty qui était partie de l'autre côté de la ville remplir une mission. Pour une fois, personne n'était là pour les déranger. Pas de gang pour s'interposer entre eux, pas de lycéen suicidaire, rien que le cinglé qui lui faisait face. Et sa propre monstruosité qui décuplait ses forces.

Shizuo craqua sa cigarette entre ses doigts et s'élança à sa poursuite après lui avoir jeté une voiture stationnant à côté de lui. Aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, il le poursuivit. Débordé par sa colère, il ne pensait plus. Il était juste un animal en chasse. Et sa proie se faufilait agilement, le narguant par des rires, s'esquivant dans un sourire. Encore un peu et il l'atteindrait. Encore un peu et ce serait son corps qui craquerait sous ses doigts. Sa tête désarticulée qui pencherait sur le côté, angle anormal, assassin. Encore un peu et il sentirait la texture de ses vêtements. Alors il l'attraperait. Et

* * *

Shizuo frissonnait. Son corps tremblait, indompté. Pourtant, il était toujours conscient. Il voyait le corps de Izaya face à lui, les restes de son pantalon arraché pendant encore à ses jambes. Son sous-vêtement avait disparu, révélant des gouttes de sang séchées sur le sol et au plus haut de ses cuisses. Et du sperme entre ses jambes, sortant de son

Shizuo était plié en deux, vomissant encore et encore comme s'il pouvait arracher cette vision de son corps. Partir et tout oublier. Des râles sortaient de ses lèvres, imbibées de bile. Il essuya la salive qui gouttait de sa bouche et tapa le sol de son poing. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Il aurait voulu crier mais ne le pouvait pas. Il risquait de le réveiller. S'il pouvait encore se réveiller. Son cœur l'élança avant qu'il ne recrache à nouveau ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac sur le sol.

* * *

Il faisait encore jour quand il avait eu une sensation désagréable. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose le gênait que personne d'autre n'arrivait à percevoir. C'était comme si la ville s'était soudainement viciée. L'air pollué était brusquement devenu malsain. Il était le seul à ressentir la pourriture où qu'elle se trouve dans Ikebukuro. Il savait qu'elle était là. Et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, détruire sa source. Il avait déambulé dans la ville, pistant le parasite responsable de tous ses problèmes. Il avait tourné en rond, rageant en comprenant que l'autre se moquait de lui, encore. Finalement, il l'avait vu. Juste devant lui, il tenait une boîte de sushis dans laquelle il piochait le dernier morceau restant. Il la jeta dans la poubelle et se lécha les doigts.

« Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas mon petit Shizu ? »

Il le haïssait. Il voulait le voir mort, vermine bouffée par les charognards. Il le voulait descendu, pitoyable, rabaissé au possible. Il jetterait un mégot sur son cadavre et partirait.

* * *

Shizuo se sécha à nouveau les lèvres d'un revers de main. Il devait approcher. Il devait savoir. On avait beau lui coller la réputation de monstre, le considérer comme l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de Ikebukuro, Shizuo ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas même à son ennemi. Et peut-être qu'alors il apprendrait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si c'était Izaya, cette vermine, ce connard, même si

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait partir. Il vivrait mieux. Il pouvait abandonner le corps derrière lui et oublier. S'en désintéresser et ne plus y penser. Ne plus envisager ce qui s'était peut-être passé. Rester celui qu'il montrait à la face du monde. Et surtout à Izaya.

Shizuo s'approcha.

« Hé, t'es vivant ? »

Il n'avait pas d'autre question en tête que celle-là. Tout le reste était superflu, ne vaudrait rien du tout. Il ne le toucherait pas. Izaya avait beau être la plus grosse enflure qu'il n'ait jamais croisé, ça serait sûrement une mauvaise idée de le toucher maintenant. Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, il n'était sûr de rien. Bien évidemment.

Il s'approcha encore.

« Réponds connard! »

Son cri résonna dans la sombre ruelle et lui revint. Il entendit des voix venant des immeubles, lui hurlant de se taire. Dans la pénombre, ils ne devaient rien voir de ce qu'il y avait en bas.

A côté de lui, le torse de Izaya se souleva rapidement. Irrégulièrement. Il le regardait, ne sachant pas s'il devait espérer qu'il claque et oublier toute cette histoire ou appeler Selty. La jeune femme l'engueulerait sûrement et il l'aurait bien mérité mais elle saurait quoi faire. Même sans sa tête, elle restait bien plus intelligente que lui. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passerait si un des habitants du coin appelait les flics. Si son frère l'apprenait

Izaya riait.

Il riait de son rire de cinglé, la bouche grande ouverte, un de ses avant-bras couvrant son visage. Il étira ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête, riant encore et encore à gorge déployée.

Izaya le tira brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shizuo avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à nouveau. Le rire s'éleva à nouveau comme il se faisait écarter, comme s'il n'était rien.

« J'aime les humains! J'aime les humains! Je vous aime! Je vous aime tous! »

Shizuo s'éloigna, comme frappé par les cris qui s'échappaient de la bouche qui venait de l'embrasser.

« Ah ah ah! Je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime TOUS! »

Il ne savait pas si l'autre déraillait, si c'était le choc, si c'était la douleur, s'il devait faire quelque chose!

Izaya se tourna vers lui, pouffant encore de rire, son couteau revenu dans sa main. Il le pointa sur son torse, ses yeux hallucinés plongés dans les siens. La pointe s'enfonçait dans son torse, juste entre deux côtes, venant entailler le muscle. Il sortit l'arme de la blessure et lécha le sang qui ornait sa lame.

« Je vous aime tous. Tous. Vous êtes tous humains. Vous avez tous cette morale qui vous lie! Cette morale qui cherche à masquer votre folie! Mais ça ne sert à rien de vous mentir, vous êtes des animaux! Vous êtes des hommes! Vous êtes fous! Vous êtes tous absolument fous! Continuez de faire semblant! Vivez en société! Discutez ensemble, aidez-vous! Je vous regarderai faire! Je vous regarderai toujours! Et je serai là pour vous regarder tomber! Je vous ferai tomber! Je vous sauverez! »

Shizuo partit, entendant encore et encore le rire de Izaya se répercuter sur les murs. Il voyait son visage, il voyait son corps, il imaginait tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Les cris qu'ils avaient dû pousser, les coups qu'ils avaient dû échanger. Il imaginait tout ce qui avait pu se passer, incapable de stopper ses pensées et de savoir.

* * *

Il aurait pu, ils auraient pu. Au final tout ce qu'il restait de cette nuit était une nouvelle blessure sur le torse de Shizuo qui ne s'effaçait pas. Et une bien plus profonde, béante, lui criant inlassablement un mot.

« Violeur. »

* * *

Izaya était passé chez Shinra dans la journée. Il l'avait laissé le soigner, le sourire aux lèvres en chantonnant doucement. Selty était sortie juste après l'avoir vu. Il avait pu lire son expression, écœurée. Il ne savait pas si c'était par lui, parce qu'elle avait pu deviner ce qui lui était arrivé la veille ou toute autre chose. Et il s'en fichait.

La nuit était tombée tout comme la valise qu'occupait la jeune fille avec qui il s'était amusé dans la soirée. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom ou de son pseudo. Il avait pourtant beaucoup discuté avec elle. Il avait ri en la voyant se débattre faussement dans la journée. Maintenant qu'elle faisait éclore une marre de sang sur le sol, plus de dix étages plus bas, elle l'ennuyait. Assis sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble, Izaya contemplait la ville qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas cette pauvre petite adolescente qui l'ennuyait vraiment. Il était déçu.

Shizuo avait été incontrôlable. Il l'avait immédiatement haï. Il avait tout de suite voulu le tuer et avait ensuite essayé de nombreuses fois. Izaya l'avait à son tour détesté. Méprisé pour n'être qu'un animal, pas même un homme. Ils s'opposaient de cette façon, lui tellement au dessus, tellement en dehors contrairement au blond qui incarnait toute la bestialité des hommes, toutes leurs pulsions refoulées. Il avait eu l'impression de voir le vrai Shizuo cette nuit là. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était sans fond, tout comme lui, limité par rien. Mais maintenant qu'il était comme les autres, il n'avait pas plus d'intérêt qu'eux. Il se perdait dans la masse humaine qui animait Ikebukuro sans interruption.

Izaya se redressa, se retrouvant en équilibre sur le muret, au bord de la chute. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je vous aime! »

Il reprit son souffle, haletant. Son cri se répandait dans la ville, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibrait.

« Alors aimez moi... »

La sonnerie retenti. Il le sortit de sa poche de manteau et décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allo Yuuhei ? Tu vas bien ? Ah ah ah! Tu me manques aussi. Vraiment ? Tu vas revenir ? J'ai hâte! Et puis, je crois que ton frère ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Bien sûr que non je n'y suis pour rien! Ou peut-être un peu mais je ne suis pas responsable. Oui. Oui. Moi aussi. Bye~ »

Note de fin d'auteur : J'ai quelque chose avec les agressions de corps en ce moment. J'espère qu'à défaut d'avoir aimé cette histoire vous aurez des choses à me dire dessus. N'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours quand on m'en laisse la possibilité.


End file.
